Blossomspot
|warrior: = BlossomspotRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |queen = BlossomspotRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances |mate(s): = Oakfang |daughter(s): = Rowanpaw, Dapplepaw |son(s): = Flamepaw, Stormpaw |father: = Smokefleck |mother: = Poppyheart |brother(s): = Thistleblaze, Alderfoot |mentor(s): = TimbermaskRevealed by |living: = New Blossoms}} Blossomspot is a beautifulRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyesRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances. History In the Second Prophecy arc New Blossoms Blossomspot is listed in the allegiances as a queen of AspenClan, expecting Oakfang's kits. In the prologue, she is noted to be purring softly and described as a beautiful dappled tortoiseshell, whilst her eyes are gazing down with love at four tiny bundles suckling at her belly. Oakfang is sitting beside her, also purring, and Lichenlight, who is crouched down, congratulates her and says that all four kits are healthy and hungry. Silentrain laughs softly from her nest, remarking what a pawful she has there, as her kits are somewhat a nuisance on their own, but four kits. Lichenlight says that Doespot from DuskClan has four kits, too, then turns to Blossomspot and tells her she has two she-kits and two tom-kits, asking if she has thought of names yet. She hesitates, then nods and turns her head to face her mate, saying that he can name the she-kits and she'll name their tom-kits. She looks first at a ginger tabby she-kit, whom Oakfang names Rowankit because she's almost the color of berries from rowan trees. She trills quietly in agreement before directing her gaze to a brown-and-ginger tom-kit, whom with barely any hesitation names Flamekit for his pelt is like fire. She then looks at a dark gray tabby tom-kit, whom she names Stormkit for his pelt is as dark as stormclouds. Everyone then looks at a mottled brown she-kit, whom Oakfang names Dapplekit because her pelt is mottled, sort of like the queen's. Lichenlight purrs, saying what wonderful names and that they both should get some rest, as she must be exhausted from the birth. Oakfang touches noses with her before padding out and Lichenlight wishes her a good night, telling her to call him if she needed anything. In chapter one, she grooms Rowankit's pelt. She then moves on to grooming Flamekit and he flattens his ears as her caressing tongue licks his head. Rowankit thinks how she knows that Dapplekit will be Lichenlight's apprentice because the queen and Oakfang had talked with Bravestar and the leader agreed to it. When Bravestar calls a Clan meeting, she hurriedly finishes grooming her kits before standing off to the side with her mate. Her kits are made apprentices: Rowanpaw, Flamepaw, Stormpaw, and Dapplepaw. After their and Fernfire's ceremonies she goes over to congratulate them, along with Oakfang, the apprentices, and Chestnutflower and her kits. She purrs that they're growing up so fast. When her kits and their mentors are ready to leave for a tour of the territory, she and her mate head for the warriors' den. Trivia Interesting Facts *She will be important to the arcRevealed by . Character Pixels Blossomspot.queen.png|''Queen Version'' Blossomspot.warrior.png|''Warrior Version'' |} Kin Members Mate: OakfangRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Daughters: RowanpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) DapplepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Sons: FlamepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) StormpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Mother: PoppyheartRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Father: SmokefleckRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Brothers: ThistleblazeRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) AlderfootRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:AspenClan cats Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:New Blossoms Characters Category:Night the OC Cat